Russo-American War Radio Transmissions
Throughout the campaign levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that depict the invasion of the United States of America by Russia, radio traffic can be frequently heard in areas of each level. The majority of this traffic is heard in the bunker at the beginning of "Of Their Own Accord", however other radio chatter can also be heard during "Wolverines!", "Exodus", "Second Sun" and "Whiskey Hotel". Audio of the below texts can be found at the bottom of this page. Callsigns The following are the callsigns for military units that can be identified in the Radio Transmissions. Broadsword: Most likely the callsign for an armored unit that was requested by 2-1 Alpha to destroy a T-72 and to sweep enemy in the area A-AO. Goliath: Callsign for what appears to be a commanding unit, similar to Overlord. 3-2 Echo: The callsign for an armor, most likely an APC or an M1 Abrams, that discovered a BMP-2 surrounded by enemy personnel intending on entering a residential area in the vicinity of the Main Supply Route. Wolverine: Callsign for presumed U.S Army Company. Wolverine units can be heard to be in defensive combat during the transmissions. They also state that they are in defensive positions around the Capitol Building, but the units at this position appear to be overrun. This results in Wolverine taking the most casualties of the units heard in the radio transmissions. Mongoose-1: The callsign for a dedicated Anti-Armour unit equipped with Javelin Missile Launchers. They are requested to assist Wolverine Actual's Unit, presumably because they were being hit by enemy armor. Cujo 2-1: The callsign for a flight of two F-35 Joint Strike Fighters. Cujo 2-1 checks in with Vulture upon arriving at the combat area and is instructed to give CAS to Stalker-2, who had spotted enemy armor near a large three-story factory building. Vulture: Little information, but appears to be a callsign for a commanding unit similar to Overlord. Viper: Most likely a callsign for another U.S. army company similar to Wolverine. (Edit: The callsign "Viper 6-1" is a flight of Cobra attack helicopters in part two of the invasion. However, 6-1 is not to be confused with other Viper elements in Part 1 of the DC invasion and the DC evac.) Stalker: Callsign for Marine First Recon units. The majority of Stalker units provide recon and intel for main U.S combatants. Grizzly: Most likely the callsign for a mounted division, using light vehicles such as Humvees to move. Equipped with heavy weaponry. They encounter enemy snipers in the Federal Reserve Building and decide to level the building before they attempt to pass it with their heavy weaponry. Darkstar: Callsign for a support AWACS, in most cases a Boeing E-3 Sentry which would provide early warning and control. Darkstar would generally provide support for all units on the battlefield. Hunter: Callsign for a company of U.S Army Rangers. They are known to be in a defensive role and work alongside Wolverine, whilst being supported by Stalker. They engage the advancing enemy at Logan Circle Park and the Washington Monument, where they encounter heavy resistance. Hunter 2-1 is the callsign of Sgt. Foley's unit, who storm the Department of Commerce with Navy SEALS in order to also assist in the defensive of evacuation sites. Rhino: Callsign for what appears to be an Armored Unit; most likely APCs or Light Armour. They use thermal vision to locate and engage enemy targets, as well as call in fire support. Warhammer: Callsign for an artillery unit made up of at least twelve artillery guns. Warhammer is requested for fire-missions, and provides fire support for Rhino when the latter spots enemy infantry in a distant building. Warpig: Callsign for Heavy Armour at the Washington Monument.They engage enemy infantry and armor. Warpig 2-2 is hit (and presumably destroyed) and Warpig 2-1 is cut off during a transmission leading to believe that they too were destroyed. Warhorse 5-1: Callsign for a flight of two A-10 Thunderbolt 2's, who provide CAS for Stalker-2, who spot enemy armour engaging a Convention Center filled with civilians. Despite being carefully guided down to the target and opening fire, enemy SAMs destroy both aircraft before they can destroy the T-72s. Radio Transmissions Warpig 2-1: "The Russians have everything east of I-95! My sector's gonna fall within the hour!" '' '''Viper 3-1: '''We've lost contact with Annapolis. Where's the air support? '''Delta 4-1: ''"'Counter battery fire is unable to engage! Enemy paratroopers have infiltrated our positions! We are cut off, I repeat, we are cut off!" '' Delta 4-1:'' "'Broken Arrow, broken arrow! Drop that thousand-pounder on the red smoke, now!" '''Warpig 2-1:'' "Interrogative: can your Harriers take out the interchange at I-495 and US-50, over!"'' 3-2 Echo: "Goliath, this is 3-2 Echo. We are in sector, gunner up scanning with thermals.Uhh, Break. I have visual on enemy armor in the vicinity of the MSR. How copy? Over." Goliath: "Roger 3-2. Goliath copies all, go ahead." 3-2 Echo: "Roger. Uhh... We have a BMP-2 at map grid: 315298. Target is surrounded by multiple personnel carrying small arms, uhh... entering what appears to be a residential area. Uhhh....Requesting permission to engage. Over." Goliath: "Uhh, negative 3-2. The ROE for that area prohibits engaging enemies in close proximity to civilian dwellings at this time. Out." 2-1 Alpha: "2-1 Bravo, 2-1 Alpha... Interrogative:... What is the status of the man down? Over" 2-1 Bravo: "2-1 Alpha, this is 2-1 Bravo... It's minor. we'll take care of him here. Out." Wolverine 3-2: "Wolverine 3, Wolverine 3-2... Possible foot mobiles with RPGs converging from your 4 o'clock". '2-2':' (panicked) "3 o'clock, 3 o'clock! Check your fire, check your fire!" Unknown 2-2 squad member: "Contact left! Contact left! 2-2: (panicked) "2-3, 2-2! I need a SAW to cover the left side right now or we're going to get pinned down!" 3-2 Bravo: "Goliath, this is 3-2 Bravo, we have a man down, I repeat, we have a man down! Requesting CAS-EVAC. How copy? Over." Goliath: "Solid copy 3-2 Bravo, negative on CAS-EVAC, do what you can. Out." Stalker 3-2: "3-1, 3-2! Get half your squad over the left side and take out that RPG!" 2-1 Bravo: "2-1, 2-1, get the hell up here, I need suppressive fire on the left side, left side!" Wolverine Actual: "Mongoose 1, this is Wolverine Actual. Request Javelin support on the north ridge at map grid: 225313. How copy? Over." Mongoose 1: "Roger Wolverine, Mongoose. Solid copy on all, Javelin support is moving into position in this time. Stand by." Cujo 2-1: "Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Checking in a flight of two F-35s, motoring west, 20 miles, at Angels 12. Ordnance to follow:... uhh, four laser Mavericks, two HARMs, six-five GBU 12s, 600 rounds a piece. 0+40 Time on Station. Ready for tasking." Vulture: "Cujo 2-1, this is Vulture, solid copy on all, break. We are in contact with Stalker-2; a Marine Recon Platoon north of the MSR. They've glassed three T-72s in the area. I need you to push sixteen clicks north of MSR Knife to map grid: 257798, how copy over?" Cujo 2-1: "Vulture, Cujo 2-1 Solid copy. Errr... Pushing north of MSR Knife to map grid: 257798... err... Understand we are operating under a restricted ROE? Over." Vulture: "Uhh, negative on that restricted ROE Cujo 2-1. You are cleared to prosecute any other targets of opportunity in that grid square. Over." Cujo 2-1: "Cujo 2-1 copies." Vulture: "Stalker-2, this is Vulture. You have Cujo 2-1: flight of two F-35s at angels 12 pushing north of the MSR." Stalker-2: "Stalker-2 copies." Stalker-2: "Cujo 2-1, this is Stalker-2. Stand-by for 9 Line, how copy over?" Cujo 2-1: "Stalker-2, Cujo 2-1. Solid Copy, standing by." Stalker-2: "Cujo 2-1, Stalker-2. 9 Line follows: IP Hammer. Heading: 225 magnetic. Distance: 5 nautical miles. Target elevation: 215 MSL. Three T-72s near a large green three story factory buildings. Grid: 257788. Marked with laser. Friendlies south; one mile. Danger Close. Egress north-west . End 9 line. Over." Cujo 2-1: "IP inbound." Stalker-2: "Laser on. Call contact? Over" Cujo 2-1: "Contact, Cujo 2-1 in the POT." ''Stalker-2: "Roger. Solid copy, continue. Over?"'' Cujo 2-1: "Wings level" Stalker 2'': Cleared hot.'' Cujo 2-1: "Roger. Maverick away, maverick away." ''Cujo 2-2: Dash 2 wings level.'' Stalker 2: '''Roger. Dash 2 cleared hot. '''Cujo 2-2: "Maverick away." Cujo 2-1: "Cujo 2-1, Egressing north-west standing by for BDA, over." ''Stalker-2: "Roger Cujo 2-1. Standby...BDA: 100 over 100. Good shooting, Cujo. Stalker-2 out.'' 2-3 Charlie: "Overlord, 2-3 Charlie. We've engaged multiple enemy contacts at map grid: 257195, break. Be advised: tangos are near a restricted area according to the ROE. 2-3 requests permission to engage, how copy, over?" Overlord: "Roger 2-3 Charlie, Overlord copies all, you are cleared to engage." ''2-3 Charlie :''' '' "2-3 Charlie engaging. Out."'' Grizzly: "Darkstar, this is Grizzly, SEAD over." Darkstar: "Grizzly, this is Darkstar. SEAD out." Grizzly: "Route to suppress, uhh: Bravo Whiskey 552911. Grid to mark: Bravo Whiskey 553978, over." Darkstar: ''"Darkstar copies all, go ahead."'' Grizzly: "SA-6 Gainful, non-standard, -1 to -20, +20 to +2. Marked smoke on the deck. 5 rounds, HEVT. CAS, TOT 62. Request splash, over." Darkstar: "Message to Observer. Alpha, three rounds, HE delay in effect. Three guns. Bravo, two rounds, two guns, smoke on the deck. SEAD, CAS, TOT 62. Target number: Hotel November 5209. Request Splash, out." Observer: ''Shot. Over."'' Grizzly: ''"Shot. Out."'' Grizzly'': "Splash. Over." '''Observer: ''"Splash. Out."'' Grizzly: Record this target, end of mission. target suppressed. Over." '''Observer:' ''"Record this target, end of mission. target suppressed. Out." 2-1 Alpha: "Overlord, this is 2-1 Alpha. Relay to Broadsword, good effect on target. Break. T-72 destroyed. Break. Request that Broadsword push west to sweep, flank, and search for potential targets in Alpha's AO. Over." Overlord: "2-1 Alpha, Overlord copies all. Roger on relay. Out." Grizzly 1: ''"Grizzly 1 to all Grizzly Victors, maintain speed and interval, 50 metres".'' Grizzly 1-2: ''"1-2 copies".'' Grizzly 1-3: ''"Roger, 1-3 copies all."'' Stalker Two: ''"Stalker Twoto all Stalker Two Victors, be advised... Hunter and Terminator are in enemy contact to our rear, how copy over?"'' Stalker Two One Bravo: ''"Two One Bravo copies all, over."'' Stalker Two Two Bravo: ''"Stalker Two, Two Two Bravo, solid on our own sector over."'' Hunter: ''"Stalker, this is Hunter. Gimme a SITREP, over."'' Stalker:'' '"Hunter, Stalker Actual. We are taking very sporadic small arms fire from the vicinity of Twin Pines Mall, break. Grid to follow: Mike November 296539. We're gonna push past the 43rd northing and call in the Cobras to weed e'm out. Over." '''Hunter: ''"Roger, Hunter copies all. Out."'' Grizzly: ''"All Grizzly 1 Victors, this is Grizzly. Be advised: we have elements of Task Force Muse strongpointing intersections north of the overpass. Break. Be advised: reports of biological threats north of the overpass have been confirmed as false. Break. All Grizzly teams return to MOPP 2 posture. Over."'' Grizzly 1-2: ''"1-2 copies."'' Grizzly 1-3: ''"1-3, roger that."'' Hunter 2-2: ''"Stalker, Stalker, this is Hunter 2-2. We took... err.. a few rounds from a department store at 11 o'clock, 1200 meters. Pushing through."'' Stalker: ''"Roger that Hunter, Stalker copies all. Out."'' Stalker: ''"All Stalker Victors, this is Stalker. Be advised: Alpha reports rounds fired from a department store rooftop at 11 o'clock, range 1200 meters. Continue scanning with Thermals and proceed with caution. Stay frosty."'' Stalker-2: ''"This is Stalker-2. Roger that."'' Stalker Three One Bravo: ''"This is Stalker-3, copy."'' Rhino Two Two Echo: ''"Rhino, this is Rhino-2. We are hauling to engage possible foot mobiles near National Archives. How copy? Over."'' Rhino: ''"This is Rhino, solid copy. Interrogative: are you able to determine their disposition and strength from your current position?. Over."'' Rhino Two Two Echo: ''"Standby. Errrr..... Negative....the fires burning inside the Archives are blocking our thermals; we can't get a good look from where we are."'' Rhino: ''"Rhino-2, hold your position and standby for the 6. How copy? Over."'' Rhino Two: ''"Rhino Two solid copy."'' Rhino Actual: ''"Rhino Two, this is Rhino Actual... err... Fall back 2 clicks from your current position. Break. Be advised: err... I'm calling in a strike on that building. Over."'' Rhino Two: ''"Roger, Rhino Two copies all, we're Oscar Mike. Out."'' Rhino: ''"Warhammer, this is Rhino. How copy over?"'' Warhammer: ''"Rhino, you're coming in weak and unreadable. Switch to backup frequency and try again."'' Rhino: ''"Warhammer, this is Rhino. How do you read me now?"'' Warhammer: ''"Warhammer has you loud and clear, go ahead over."'' Rhino: ''"Fire Mission... Grid: Juliet November 159683. Twelve guns... two rounds... HE delay in effect... target number: November Alpha Bravo 2602, over."'' Warhammer: ''"Warhammer copies all. Message to O''bserver: Juliet November 159683, Twelve guns, two rounds, HE delay in effect, target number: November Alpha Bravo 2602. Splash in seven seconds." Warhammer: ''"Shot, over."'' Rhino: '"''Shot out." '''Rhino: ''"Splash, over."'' Warhammer: ''"Splash out."'' Rhino: ''"Warhammer, this is Rhino. Good effect on target: building destroyed. Over."'' Warhammer: ''"Warhammer copies. Good effect, one building destroyed. Out."'' Wolverine 2 Bravo Actual: ''"Wolverine 2-3, this is Wolverine 2. What's your status? Over."'' Wolverine 2-3 Echo-5-Foxtrot: ''"Wolverine 2. Wait one. Over."'' Wolverine 2-3 Echo-5-Foxtrot: ''"2, 2-3. Be advised: we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid: Papa Uniform 259119. They don't know we're on to them. Break. Request permission to engage with intent to conduct a snatch. Over."'' Wolverine 2 Bravo Actual: ''"2-3 standby."'' 'Wolverine 2 Bravo Actual: '''"Goliath, this is 2 Bravo. Request permission to engage enemy paratroopers with intent to snatch at grid: Papa Uniform 259119, break. Enemies unaware of our presence at this time, over." ' '''Goliath: '"Wolverine 2, this is Goliath. You are approved to engage those targets." Wolverine 2 Bravo Actual: ''"Solid copy."'' Wolverine 2 Bravo Actual: ''"Wolverine 2-3-Echo-5-Foxtrot, this is Wolverine 2 Actual. You are approved to engage in 5 mikes. 3-1 Delta will be in position to provide flanking support at that time, how copy? Over."'' Wolverine 2-3 Echo-5-Foxtrot: ' "''Wolverine 2-3, solid copy on all. We'll engage in 5 mikes unless we hear from you. Out." '''Wolverine 2 Bravo Actual:'' "Warpig 3-1, Wolverine-2. Alter your approach and begin manuever to the west at map grid Papa Uniform 259119. Break. 2-3 Bravo will intend the snatch in that position in 5 mikes. Break. You're cleared to engage any hostile foot mobiles in the area. How copy? Over."'' Warpig 3-1 Delta: "3-1 Delta copies all. We're Oscar Mike. In position in 5. Out." Warpig 3-1 Delta: "All Warpig victors, all Warpig victors. Be advised: Wolverine-2 has a visual on enemy paratroopers assembling two klicks north-northeast of Washington Monument. Veer left at route Sierra. Expect enemy foot mobiles to be on the right side. Break. We're cleared to engage. Time on target, 5 mikes. Out." Warpig 3-2: '"Warpig 3, this is Warpig 3-2. Are these the same paratroopers that engaged 2-1 in the shopping center?...Uhh..Walkway down to all the dead civvies? Over?" Warpig 3-1 Delta: ''"Unknown at this time. Out."'' Terminator Three: ''"Terminator, this is Terminator Three. Interrogative: What's the hold up? Over."'' Terminator: ''"Terminator Three, this is Terminator. Stalker's CASEVACing a Pave Low crew that went down in the area. Over?"'' Stalker Actual: "All Stalker 3 victors, this is Stalker Actual. Radio check. Over." Stalker Three One Alpha: ''"This is Three One Alpha, up 400 and up."'' Stalker Three One Bravo: ''"Three One Bravo is up, 700 and up."'' Stalker Three Two: "'''Stalker, this is Stalker Three Two, up 500 and up." '''Stalker Three Three: "This is Stalker Three Three, up 300 and up." Stalker Actual: ''"All Stalker Three victors, this is Stalker Actual. Roger."'' ''Deadly Three One'' : Deadly Three, egressing north. Standing by for BDA.'' 'Mongoose Two: ''Vulture, this is Mongoose 2. Relay to Deadly:BDA 60 over 100. Personnel suppressed. Receiving no fire from the target structure. Over"'' Vulture: '"Mongoose Two, this is Vulture. Solid copy on all. Roger on relay. Out. ''Vulture:'' "Deadly Three One, this is Vulture. Relay from Mongoose Two. BDA: 60 over 100. Personnel suppressed. Receiving no fire from target structure. Out.'' 'Stalker Two Two: ''"Stalker Two, this is Stalker Two Two. We have a possible sniper at our 10 o'clock. Over."'' Stalker Two: '"Stalker Two Two, this is Stalker Two. Negative on sniper. We already glassed it. Just a metal support in the rubble. Trick of the light. Over?" ''Stalker Two Two:"Roger that."'' Wolverine 3 Bravo Echo 4 Sierra: ''"All Wolverine 3 victors. Be advised: We are rolling FREQs to TAC 295 at 1800 ZULU. How copy?"'' Wolverine 3-1 Bravo: ''"3-1 Bravo copies."'' ''Wolverine 3-2 Bravo:' ''"3-2 Bravo, solid copy. Over?" Wolverine 3-3: ''"Wolverine 3-3, roger." '' Hunter 2-3: ''"Hunter, this is Hunter 2-3. Uhh who cleared those Cobras to shot?"'' Hunter:'' "Hunter 2-3, no one on the line. Over"'' Hunter 2-3: "Roger.Interrogative: Do you have a possible ID on enemy personal there?" Hunter: "No at this time. Over" Stalker 2-2:'' "Overlord FAC, this is Stalker 2-2."'' Overlord FAC: ''"Stalker 2-2, this is Overlord FAC. Send it."'' Stalker 2-2:'' "This is Stalker 2-2 Actual. We've engaged 25 enemy LAV at 10 clicks to the east of the Capitol building. Armored is supported by at least 350 mechanized infantry, grids to follow. Over"'' Overlord FAC: ''"Stalker-2, this is Overlord FAC. Standing by to copy grids. Over."'' Stalker 2-2: ''"Roger. Grid: CA315992. Over"'' Overlord FAC:'' "Solid copy Stalker-2, stand by."'' Other Transmissions Stalker 2-1: ''"Goliath, Goliath, this is Stalker 2-1. Standby for report 1-3, over."'' Goliath: ''"Stalker 2-1, this is Goliath, send your traffic, over."'' Stalker 2-1: ''"Line Whiskey: 40 personnel, Line X-Ray: 3 columns of mechanized infantry, break. Line Yankee: 20 Bravo Tango Romeos 525639. Line Zulu: Russian paratroopers, break. Line Alpha: 1915 Zulu. Line Echo: AK-47s and RPGs. How copy so far, over?"'' Goliath: ''"Yeah, say again Line Yankee. Over."'' Stalker 2-1: ''"Roger, I say again Line Yankee. Line Yankee: 20 Bravo Tango Romeos 525639. How copy?"'' Goliath: ''"Solid copy. Do you have any other remarks? Over."'' Stalker 2-1: ''"Negative, no further remarks at this time, over."'' Goliath: ''"Roger, solid copy on all. Stalker, do not engage unless compromised and continue to report every ten mikes on enemy disposition. We need all the intel we can get on any grid north of the White House. Goliath out."'' Wolverine 2-3: ''"Grizzly Actual, this is Wolverine 2, we are currently engaging enemy paratroopers, how copy? Over."'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"This is Grizzly, solid copy. All Grizzly teams be advised, Wolverine is now engaged with foot mobiles to our 9 o'clock."'' Grizzly 2-3: ''"Grizzly, this is Grizzly 2. Interrogative: Are we cleared to use our thermobaric LAWs, over?"'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"2, 3. What's your target?"'' Grizzly 2: ''"Snipers confirmed in the building Alpha 2-5. It'll be easier if we drop the whole building, over."'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"2-3, confirm Alpha 2-5 is the Federal Reserve Building, over?"'' Grizzly 2-3: ''"2, 2-3, roger that. We got movement on the top floor."'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"I'm going to have to check in with Overlord, standby."'' Grizzly 2-3: ''"2-3, roger."'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"Overlord, Overlord... this is Grizzly Actual. Grizzly 2 has confirmed enemy snipers in building Alpha 2-5 and is requesting permission to engage with thermobaric LAWs, over."'' Overlord: ''"Overlord copies all, standby."'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"Roger, standing by."'' Overlord: ''"Grizzly this is Overlord, use of thermobaric weapons is now authorized. Go ahead and level the building, out."'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"Grizzly 2, this is Grizzly Actual. We are approved to level the building. Over."'' Grizzly 2-3: ''"Solid copy."'' Grizzly 2-3: ''"Grizzly 2-2-Echo-5-Kilo, this is Grizzly 2. You are approved to engage the snipers in building Alpha 2-5."'' Grizzly 2-2-Echo-5-Kilo: ''"Roger that, engaging targets with thermobaric LAWs."'' (short pause) Grizzly 2-3 ''"Grizzly 2, target has been suppressed."'' Grizzly 2 Actual: ''"All Grizzly personnel, this is Grizzly Actual. We have neutralized the snipers in building Alpha 2-5. Saddle up, we're Oscar Mike, out."'' Viper'' '3-3: '''"3-1, this is 3-3! BTR-60 at your 2 o'clock!" '''Viper '3-1: "Roger! Engaging with thermal rocket!" '''Hunter 2-2 ''"Hunter 2-1, this is 2-2! We have engaged the enemy at Logan Circle Park!"'' Hunter 2-3: ''"2-1, 2-3! 2-2 is down, I repeat, 2-2 is down!"'' '''Viper' 3-1 "3-3, this is 3-1, interrogative: where is the air support, over?!"'' Grizzly '1-2: '"1-3, 1-2, be advised: our Mk 19 is down, I repeat: our Mk 19 is down, over!" Hunter: ''"All Hunter teams! 2 Bravo is in contact with Overlord (back?), break. Ritual break, but continue to delay the enemy in your sectors, out!"'' Wolverine '2-3: '''"2, 2-3, be advised, we have a visual on enemy paratroopers at grid Papa Uniform 259119. We're low on ammo and have sustained major casualties!" '' ''Wolverine'' 2-3: '"100 Enemy foot mobiles and one column of 5 BTR-60s will be on top of us in less than two minutes, break. Enemy is unaware of our presence at this time, how copy over?" Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual: ''"Solid copy on all... 2-3 standby: I'm calling it in. Warhammer, this is 2 Bravo, standby for firemission."'' Warhammer: ''"Wolverine 2, this is Warhammer. Standing by for fire mission."'' Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual: ''"Grid to suppress: Golf Foxtrot 279316. Grid to mark: Golf Foxtrot 278569, over."'' Warhammer: ''"Grid to suppress: Golf Foxtrot 279316. Grid to mark: Golf Foxtrot 278569, out."'' Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual: ''"Column of BTR-60s with attached infantry, request splash: Danger Close. Over."'' Warhammer: ''"Column of BTR-60s with attached infantry, request splash: danger close. Out."'' Warhammer: ''"Message to observer: Bravo, 2 rounds. 2 guns in effect. Target number: Alpha Whiskey 323, over."'' Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual: ''"Message to observer: Bravo, 2 rounds. 2 guns in effect. Target number: Alpha Whiskey 323, out."'' Warhammer: ''"Shot, over."'' Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual: ''"Shot out."'' Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual: ''"Splash, over."'' Warhammer:Splash out." Wolverine 2-3: ''"2, 2-3! Target practically suppressed but moving in quickly! Hit the BTR with the LAW! Take it out! Take it out!"'' Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual:"Wolverine 1-2, this is Wolverine 2 Actual. Give me a SITREP, how far are you from 2-3's position, over?" Wolverine 1-2: ''"2 Actual, 1-2! We're dug in by the Capitol Building and we're taking heavy fire from the East! 2-3 is about 600 metres to the south of us, over!"'' Wolverine 2-1 Bravo Actual: ''"1-2, can you link up with 2-3 from where you are, over?"'' Wolverine 1-2: ''(shouting) "Negative, Negative! Gray! (name of a soldier) Get the 240 guns over to the right flank, move, move! (back on radio) They're rolling us with a couple platoons of T-80s! Request Broken Arrow, I repeat, Broken Arrow!"'' Viper Actual: ''"Viper 3 Actual, this is Viper Actual. Give me a SITREP over."'' Viper 3 Bravo Echo 4 Sierra: ''(shouting) "Viper Actual, this is 3 Bravo Echo 4 Sierra! 3 Bravo Actual is KIA!... repeat! 3 Bravo Actual is KIA, break! We are down to three men! I repeat, we are down to THREE men! How copy over?!"'' Viper Actual: ''"Solid copy 3 Bravo, be advised: I have Warhammer standing by. Switch to TAC Freq.179 and go to town, over."'' Viper 3 Bravo Echo 4 Sierra: ''"Roger that, switching to 179, out."'' Warpig 2-1 Alpha: ''"Warpig 2! This is Warpig 2-1! I have visual on enemy armor closing 12 clicks due north of the Washington Monument! Supported by infantry, APCs and attack helos! How copy? Over!"'' Hunter 2-3: ''(shouting) "Contact left! Contact LEFT!"'' Viper 3-1: ''"Taking fire! 11 o'clock, 400 meters!"'' Warpig 2-2 Alpha: ''"2-1 Alpha, 2-2 Alpha! One of Warpig-2 Victors just took a hit, I repeat, one of Warpig 2's Victors has been hit!"'' Wolverine 2: ''"Warpig 2! This is Wolverine 2! What's your status over?"'' Warpig 2-1 Alpha: ''"Wolverine 2, this is Warpig 2-1! We are taking heavy fire along the Potomac, break. 2-2 Echo's Victor is gone. They took a direct hit from a h- (transmission is cut off)'' Hunter 2-3: ''"Ambush! Left side, left side!"'' Viper 3-1: ''"Contact left, contact left!"'' Unknown: ''"2-3! RPG at your 3 o'clock!"'' Grizzly 1-2: ''"Get the Mk 19 on the sector! Cover that sector!"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Overlord, this is Warhorse 5-1, checking in with ya: flight of two A-10s, holding area Lima. Angels 10. 4 BLU-97s. 2000 rounds for this section. Ready for tasking."'' Overlord: ''"Roger Warhorse 5-1, I have Stalker 2 on the ground requesting immediate CAS (Close Air Support) at map grid Charlie Alpha 315992, break. Push to IP Buick, how copy over?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Solid Copy. Map grid Charlie Alpha 315992, pushing to IP Cadillac."'' Overlord: ''"Stalker-2, you have Warhorse 5-1: flight of 2 A-10s and Angels 10: pushing to IP Cadillac."'' Stalker 2: ''"Stalker copies all, out."'' Stalker 2: ''"Warhorse 5-1, this is Stalker. Standby for new Mission."'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Warhorse standing by."'' Stalker 2: ''"TOT 20, close in fire support, non-standard. Minus 1 to minus 12 and plus 4 to plus 2. Gun Target Line 050, I'm gonna talk you down to the target, how copy over?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Solid copy on all, go ahead over."'' Stalker 2: ''"North-North-West of Union Station about 800 meters. There's an over-track, call contact?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Contact."'' Stalker 2: ''"At the south edge of that over-track is a road running along the East-West Axis to the White House, call contact?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Contact."'' Stalker 2: ''"We're observing from position 200 meters south of Logan Circle Park moving east down that road, call contact?"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Contact."'' Stalker 2: ''"Your target is a column of 6 enemy T-72s moving from East to West along that road. Convention Center is about halfway between our OP and the over-track: be advised, major civies are packed into that Convention Center awaiting evac."'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Warhorse has contact on all, we are are passing IP Cadillac rolling into heading Zero-Nine-Zero."'' Stalker 2: ''"Roger that. Bring the rain!"'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Warhorse off safe. Guns, guns guns."'' (The lead A-10 opens fire on the target) Warhorse 5-1: ''"Guns... Guns... Guns..."'' Warhorse 5-2: ''"Dash-2 (Second A-10) off safe ... rolling in."'' Warhorse 5-1: ''"Apex inbound. Break right, Break right! I'm hit! Ejecting!"'' Warhorse 5-2: ''"I can't see, I can't se- (Both A-10s are hit)"'' Stalker 2: ''"Overlord, this is Stalker-2. Warhorse 5-1: flight of two A-10s is down. I see only one chute deploying... BDA is 80 over 15... Convention Center is taking HEAT rounds from T-72s... it uhhh... doesn't look good from where we are, how copy over?"'' Overlord: ''"Stalker-2, this is Overlord, solid copy on all. We do not have any other close air support in the area at this time. Displace to a more secure location south of K Street and await further instructions. Out."'' Delta 4-1: ''"This is Delta 4-1 at the Lincoln Memorial! We are taking heavy fire! Request artillery and airstrike in our position! Send whatever you got! Broken arrow, broken arrow!"'' Gator Two-Six: '"Gator Two-Six, Gator Two-Six! Be advised: We are pulling outta DC! BCT-4 taken 90% losses! Our position is untenable! We are outta here! I repeat: We are getting the FUCK into that DODGE!" Goliath Actual: ''"''''All Goliath victors, pull back for the MSR! Delta 4-1 is calling in a broken arrow! Pull back for the MSR now! We are leaving!" Wolverine 1-2: Mystic 2-1! CENTRAL just gave the order to abandon ALL THE EVAC SITES that are EAST of the Potomac! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE! '''Unknown: '''Darkstar One-Three! We do not have enough shells remaining in the battery to provide effective supporting fire for your position! We are pulling outta DC in five mikes, out. Audio of Radio Chatter Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - Radio Chatter for DC Invasion|Other Radio Transmissions Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 - Radio Chatter|Bunker Radio Transmissions 5YearsOfMW2 "Ivasion" Radio chatter w subtitles (Part 1)|Invasion Radio Chatter (Part 1) 5YearsOfMW2 "Ivasion" Radio chatter w subtitles (Part 2)|Invasion Radio Chatter (Part 2) 5YearsOfMW2 "DC Evac" Radio chatter w subtitles|DC Evacuation Radio Chatter